What happens when Tobi gets sugar
by Immortal-Puppet-Otaku
Summary: So this is my atempt at my first fanfiction story so bear with me as it probably wont be that good rated T for Hidan and other character in later chapters, and for Tobis random acts while he is on a sugar high. Warning may contain crack!
1. Chapter 1 Deidara

**Hello everyone this is your author giving you the disclaimer I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto Does neithor do I own The candy mountain song all rights go to SecretAgentBob.**

**Also please bear with me if you actually read my story Im not the best at humor so yeah.**

**My first story so If It sucks than yea your the one who decided to read it all flames will be stored in scrolls for later use now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>"Oh god not again!" Deidara yelled running in horror after Tobi found the sugar stash again. "Sempai, sempai, sempai, sempai, sempai, sempai." was all you heard Tobi yelling. "Oh god let me in let me Danna." Deidara yelled pounding on his door."No Brat you know what happens when Tobi gets a sugar high every one for themselves and all doors are locked so Tobi doesn't brake anything." Deidara started to protest but then a terified scream was heard.<p>

'That poor fool glad it wasn't me out there.' Sasori thought with a shutter. "Sempai I found you now lets go play a game...oh Tobi knows a game its called rescue the pretty princess." Tobi then dragged Deidara off laughing miniacly. "Why un? Why are you doing this to me?" Deidara said after being tied up and forced to wear a dress. "Listen to Tobi and all will be made clear

Oh when you're down and you're looking for some cheering up

Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave

When you get inside you find yourself a cheery land

Such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land

They've got lollipops and gummidrops and candy things

Oh so many things that will brighten up your day

It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town

It's the neck of love the candy cave

They've got jellybeans and coconuts with little hats

Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wounderland of sweets

Buy the candy train to town and hear the candy band

Candy bells, it's a treat, as they march across the land

Cherry ribbon stream across the sky and to the ground

Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing treat

In the candy cave imagination runs so free

So now Sempai please wont you go into the cave."

and then somehow Deidara didnt even know how but Tobi had actually managed to get some of his clay and blow up half of the room they were in. "Sempai im bored im gonna find someone else to play with!" Tobi the skipped out of the room with a bag of sugar that he then practically inhaled leaving poor Deidara tied up in a dress criying due to the trama and burns he got from tobis 'little' explosion. Little did Deidara know things would just get worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was it next time its Kisame poor guy<strong>

**Wow I fail its only 585 words long for this chapter**

**thats so short hopefully the chapters will get longer**

**so r&r and hopefully it didn't suck all that much**


	2. Chapter 2 Kisame

**Hey im back with another chapter yay and I hope its better than the last chapter thanx to the help of some pointer I got in my reveiws**

**Author: I had this chapter done really early this morning but didnt update yet**

**Random person: Booooooooooooooooo**

**Author: But it was because I was hopeing I'd get at least some more reveiws, but I didnt get any more so I'm gonna update early**

**Crowd: Yay**

**Author: why are you going yay it probably sucks**

**disclaimer I do not own naruto Masashi Kishimoto does**

**enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p>'Maybe if I were to just sneak into the kitchen, grab something, then run back I'd be safe.' Kisame thought with his stomach growling. He then proceeded towards his and Itachi's door to leave. "What are you doing Kisame?" Itachi asked his partner. "Oh um*sweat drop* just going to get some food." Kisame answered scratching the back of his head.<p>

"If you do than I will leave you out there." Itachi said. "Fine" Kisame grumbled but after a few minutes his stomach growled again only more loudly. When he looked over at Itachi he saw his partner was sleeping. He then left if only he knew the dangers of leaving at that moment.

'Alright just make it around that corner and your home free.' Kisame thought "!" Kisame screamed. "Oh Kisame-san are you hungry TOBI MADE COOKIES." Tobi said/screamed "Err sure Tobi what kind are they?" Kisame asked "Well Tobi didn't know what kind everybody would want so Tobi made different ones." Tobi replied.

Kisame then reached for one but then Tobi screamed, "What's the matter Tobi I thought I could have a cookie?" Kisame asked puzzled, "You can have one of Tobi's cookies but you have to play with Tobi first."(AN: I'm just going to say it, That's what she said!) "Oooooo-kkkkkkkk what are we going to play Tobi?" Kisame asked "Tobi thinks we should play feed the sharky." Tobi replied.

Cue sweat drop "OK then give me the cookies and I'll be fed." Kisame said "NO! You have to get into this shark tank first." Tobi said motioning to a shark tank. 'Where'd that come from?' Kisame thought "OK Tobi I'll get in it then what's next?" Kisame asked "Next Tobi throws the cookies in for Kisame to eat because Tobi's a good boy." Little did Kisame know what he was getting himself into.

Tobi then managed to lock Kisame in the shark tank and was filling it up. "Alright Kisame it's full now, Tobi will feed you the cookies Tobi Made." Tobi told Kisame, 'Finally I'm going to get some food.' Kisame thought but as soon as Tobi threw a cookie in the Tank, and Kisame ate it he immediately spit it out. "Tobi what the h*** did you put in these cookies?" Kisame asked because it tasted like rotten eggs and fish.

"Well remember when Tobi said Tobi made different kinds, well Tobi knew Kisame liked eggs, and because Tobi knows Kisame is a shark, and Tobi knows sharks love fishies, so Tobi made egg and fishy cookies for Kisame." Tobi finished smiling happily, but Tobi having the short attention span that he has thought he saw his sempai (AN: Deidara is still tied up sadly) went to go glomp him. So Tobi put the Tray of cookies on the ledge of the shark tank. Only when it fell it fell into the shark tank.

"Oh crap!" was all Kisame said before the cookies fell in, and he ended up gaging on the gross cookie water wondering what Tobi put in all of the cookies. He then decided against trying to figure out that because he'd rather not know what horrible stuff Tobi did to the cookies. Only Tobi had put something horrible in whoevers cookie it was Tobi actually forgot what was in the cookies, yes readers even Kisame's cookies. It turned out instead of sugar it was a sleeping powder for out of the medicine cabinet so sadly Kisame passed out about two minutes before Zetsu appeared in the kitchen.

Zetsu saw Kisame then did what any smart person would do, when Tobi's on a sugar high, he got out of there as fast as he could. Three hours later we come back to the kitchen and see Kisame passed out and Tobi eating a sandwich, and drinking sweet tea (half of it being sugar), and eating a plain bowl of sugar. Sadly readers this horrible rampage is not over yet.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it better hopefully <strong>

**this chapter is 901 words long hurah its longer than the last chapter by 316 more words yay *throws confetti***

**Just so everyone knows im also counting the Authors note in the word count each chap including the one before because I'm lazy like that**

**r&r Im only updating when each chapter has at least 5 reveiws **

**Flames will be used against the flamers**


	3. Chapter 3 Hidan

**Yay I'm back with a new chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto I only own the plot **

**now on tho the story**

* * *

><p>"Jashin d*** you Kakazu." Hidan yelled through Kakazu and his door. "Hidan I don't believe in your fake god, you deserved being thrown out, so suck it up and be a man." Kakazu yelled. 'D*** it, all because I made Kakazu pissed I get thrown out I don't even remember what I did wrong. "Sempai where are you Tobi's a good boy." Hidan heard echoing throughout the hallways. 'Oh f*** Tobi's out here somewhere.' Hidan thought making a break for it down a random hallway.<p>

Sadly for Hidan as he turned to the next hallway he saw Tobi. "!" Hidan yelled as he was glomped by Tobi and pulled away to his doom. As Hidan was pulled into a secluded room which was sound proofed by the Akatsuki since it was their interrogation room Hidan was screwed. Tobi then proceeded to tie Hidan up in a chair and Hidan didn't fight it because it was a rule not to fight Tobi when he's on a sugar high because that results in dyer consequences. "Hidan Tobi's so glad you made it because Tobi was sure you wouldn't come." Tobi said sadly.

"Oh and what the f*** did I make?" Hidan asked already pissed off. "Tobi's so glad you asked, you see Hidan Tobi's a good boy and good boys don't cuss or torcher people, and Hidan because you do that makes you a bad boy." Tobi finished smiling. 'Oh crap this isn't good he's going to try and kill me.'

"So Hidan Tobi's going to show you how others feel when tortured that way you'll be punished for being a bad boy, you'll learn a lesson, and hopefully you won't be bad anymore." Tobi finished 'Oh Jashin that sounds so dirty.' Hidan thought then was met with getting his head cut off and stabbed along with various methods of torcher all over his body. As soon as that was finish Tobi put Hidan's head back on sewing it in place with a sewing kit that he got from the infirmary, and leaving Hidan tied to the chair to endure his punishment until Tobi came back. Also for every swear a kunai was thrown at him from who knows where.

Outside the interrogation room Tobi had left to get some more sugar, and bake more cookies only this time they were only for Hidan. "Tobi's so happy now because Tobi is fixing Hidan's swearing and killing problem." Tobi thought aloud, 'Now what should I put in Hidan's cookies?' Tobi thought and thought and thought then an idea came to him so Tobi went merrily about grabbing soap, eggs, milk, flour, oatmeal, butter, sleeping powder, and various unlabeled bottles. Once Tobi was done mixing the batter and cooking the cookies Tobi skipped to where Hidan was being held unlocking the door and found Hidan had already chewed though most of the ropes.

"Hidan what are you doing your being a bad boy." Tobi said sobbing cue sweat drop from Hidan. "Oh…um Tobi your back f***ing already about d*** time." Hidan replied to which he got two kunai shot at him again. "HIDAN HAVE A COOKIE TOBI MADE THESE ONLY FOR YOU!" Tobi yelled at Hidan. "Oww you don't have to be so f***ing loud." Another kunai was lodged into Hidan. Tobi then shoved a cookie in Hidan's mouth which Hidan spit out because they tasted horrible, but it was too late and Hidan passed out. After that Tobi redid Hidan's bindings then left to find another member.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was it? I think it was my best chapter <strong>

**sadly it was shorter than the last one by 205 words TT-TT this chapter was 696 words long**

**so r&r**

**flames will be used to make smores**


	4. Chapter 4 Zetsu

**Hey Im back **

**Well this is a treat too all of you lyal reviewers cause you all are going emo cause I havent updatted as some of you have mentioned so its out 3 reviews early *Confetty and chocolate bears* **

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto just the story your reading**

* * *

><p>So after Tobi finished with Hidan he decided to find another member but somehow ended up lost. Yes I did say lost and why because this was the part of their base that only Zetsu lives in, and the reason no one lives there is it has plants growing everywhere like a maze. Oh sure they tried getting rid of the plants but they're immune to everything, Pesticide, weed killer, and when you use fire on them they just grow right back so they gave this part of the base too Zetsu so he could live there. So why did I tell you this? So you'd know why Tobi found weed killer all of a sudden. So after Tobi found a bottle of weed killer he decided to spry it on Zetsu because he thought it was a bottle of water, which brings us to a flash back on why he thought the bottle was water and not weed killer.<p>

*FlashBack*

Zetsu was sprying the maze of plants with a bottle of water, the bottle was green and Tobi came up to Zetsu. "Zetsu-san why are you spraying your plants?" Tobi asked Zetsu, "Well my plants need water to live so I always spray them **So go away I have to make sure they're all watered or they might die**!" Zetsu replied so Tobi left.

*End of FlashBack*

So story short Zetsu's water bottle was green and the weed killer bottle is green. So now that you've caught up on everything let's get back to what Tobi is doing.

So now Tobi is mindlessly woundering the plant maize of doom *Insert lightning and evil laughter* "Huh where did that come from? TOBI'S SCARED ZETSU-SAN SAVE TOBI" Tobi yelled running around in the maize. "**Oh fuck **Yeah lets get out of here." Zetsu agreed with himself, but before he could get out of there Tobi found him. "Oh um hi **Tobi what, you got there?**" Zetsu greeted Tobi nervously

"Hi Zetsu-san Tobi brought you a present." But before Zetsu could respond he got sprayed with the weed killer. "**OH god it burns **Make it stop **For the love of all things holy make it stop!**" Zetsu shrieked in pain "Zetsu are you ok? TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI WILL SAVE YOU!" Tobi yelled crying so he then proceeded to drag Zetsu out of the maize, outside the base, making sure to prop open the door when Tobi did that you could hear a "Damn it we almost got rid of him" from somewhere in the base, and put Zetsu into the sunlight while spraying him some more with weed killer thinking it would save Zetsu.

'This should save Zetsu because Tobi's a good boy' Tobi thought happily. "**NO NOT AGAIN **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Were Zetsu's last words before he passed out. " No Zetsu-san" Tobi started to cry but then got distracted by a butterfly that flew into the base and so Tobi chased after it, but not before he ate a lollipop that came out of nowhere. That my lovley readers was Zetsus fate and it gets even worse Muahahahahahahahahahahaha.

* * *

><p><strong>Well yup I updated early for you all and well i do feel bad for zetsu but he didnt die YAY<strong>

**I have a poll on my page for you all**

**and screw it Im just gonna update when I have another chapter written for you all**

**Also I need inspiration for Just from a dream I have major writers block and it may go on hiatis if I cant figure out any ideas TT^TT**

**r&r **

**Flames will be fed to my evil skeliton pixie friends who will help me take the government down and put Madara Uchia into power and I may give his Tobi persona sugar to wrak havok on anyone who doesnt reveiws souls**


	5. Chapter 5 Kakazu

**So here it is the chapter that you havent been waiting for **

**Well yup its Kakazus chapter and well I hope its good**

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto**

* * *

><p>Well once Tobi got back in the base, he stumbled upon Kakazu's room. "Kakazu come out and play with Tobi." Tobi whined "No get the f*ck away before I kill you!" Kakazu yelled back then Tobi being Tobi he opened the vent that was beside Kakazu's door and climbed through it navigating his way to one of the ends that stop at Kakazu's room.<p>

"Kakazu come play with Tobi" Tobi said in an eerie voice "Tobi I will kill you leave me alone." Kakazu responded after that Tobi swung the vent open and jumped out "!" Kakazu yelled "Now Kakazu play with Tobi." Tobi said walking up to Kakazu and Kakazu decided to break the rule of don't mess with Tobi when he's on a sugar high or else there are dyer consequences. What he did is shoot a tentacle out at Tobi. Tobi dodged and Kakazu ended up hitting a desk and breaking it.

"D*MN IT TOBI DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT'S GONNA COST TO REPLACE?" Kakazu yelled angrily while shaking. "OH no Kakazu your cold Tobi will help cause TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled then grabbed Kakazu and put him in a chair "Here Kakazu this will keep you warm." Tobi said as he tied a rope around Kakazu as a blanket, and by this time Kakazu was shaking violently.

"Oh no you're still cold here I'll start a fire for you." Tobi told Kakazu he then got more than half of Kakazu's money and put it into the fire place to start a fire. "No Tobi noooooooooo let me go I'm gonna kill your sorry ass!" Kakazu yelled angrily "Sorry Kakazu but you're freezing so you need to keep warm ja mata ne**(1)** Kakazu!" Tobi said too happily and went to the kitchen to make sweet tea, get a popsicle, and a bag of sugar.

After that Tobi went to the microwave and put half the bag of sugar in it then put water in it and heated it up. "Yay this soup should help Kakazu feel better. Once the microwave went beep he went to give Kakazu the soup to make Kakazu feel better but once he got there. He heard some coughing. Tobi then kicked the door open. "Kakazu see I told you, you were sick." But once he got in there he saw that Kakazu was coughing from the smoke and there was a fire in the room. So Tobi being Tobi first he screamed then he ran over to the fire and poured the tea all over it and it was out. Tobi the turned to Kakazu "Here Kakazu this will make you feel beter. " Tobi then put it in Kakazu's lap and ran off. After Tobi ran off Kakazu started to cry because of all the expenses he was sure he'd have to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>ja mata ne: see you later<strong>

**Well yup heres a new chapter for all of you and I know you all have been requesting Itachi but I did have writers block on this story which is why this chapter may not seem good to you but I put this chap before Itachi because Itachi has to wake up some how **

**So people vote on my poll on wether or not China gets to have a chapter in this story or not and shes winning so she most likly will have a chapter**

**r&r cause Bob will drowned if you dont ~~~~~~~~~\o/~~~~~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6 Itachi

**I am not dead *Throws confettie in the air* woohoo**

**Well I had writers block so it took a while and I was lazy**

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto**

**and thus begins the long awaited chapter **

**you all wanted a Itachi chapter and I give you that now read**

* * *

><p>Well as you all know in the last chapter Kakazu was screaming. So because of that Itachi woke with a start. 'So Tobi got Kakazu too, wait where's Kisame?" Itachi thought then realization struck him "Damn it Kisame, I told you to stay in here." Itachi said angrily.<p>

As Itachi was mulling over whether too stick with his threat from earlier or go find his partner. He suddenly heard what sounded like Tobi saying "I know Itachi will play with Tobi" inside the vent. 'Dear god Tobi got into the vents.' Itachi thought backing up into a wall.

Tobi then fell out of the vent "Ow that hurt Tobi." Tobi said getting up and rubbing his back. "Hn" Itachi Hn'ed 'Oh crap Tobi got into my room I'll just back away slowly" Itachi thought walking towards the door. 'or not.' Itachi thought again running away. Tobi then proceeded to chase Itachi yelling "Itachi it's not safe out there come back."

Itachi the turned around and Amateresu'ed him. Tobi then took his cloak off because that's the only part that was on fire.'Damn you Madara for being Immortal.' Itachi thought as he ran even faster. He then passed by the kitchen and saw Kisame 'What an idiot.' Itachi thought and kept running.

Itachi then ran to Hidan and Kakazu's room and banged on the door. "Kakazu, Hidan let me in." Itachi yelled in panic as Tobi was coming closer and closer, but all he got in response was the sound of Kakazu crying. So Itachi ran right as Tobi landed where he was a moment ago.

'That was close how many of us did Madara get?' Itachi thought freaked out a little. Itachi then ran by the Interrogation room he opened the door and saw Hidan passed out. When he ran down another hallway he saw Deidara in a dress and started to chuckle at the sight, but heard Tobi scream "Itachi come play with Tobi!" So he ran away again when Tobi tackled him. Itachi then stabbed Tobi in the leg before Tobi could use his jutsu to have solid objects faze through him.

Tobi then yelped and started to cry holding his leg. "That was mean Itachi." Tobi managed to say while he was crying. Itachi ran for his life and managed to get out the door to then saw Zetsu and freaked, he then added chakra to his feet, and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Itachi then ran to the nearest Amegakure tavern and requested a room for the next week or so…..Lucky he was the only one so far to get away.

* * *

><p><strong>So yup writers block and laziness are a bad mix especially if you throw school into that mix<strong>

**so Ill give you a hint at the next chapter it involves termites muahahahahahahaha**

**vote on mah poll its for this story so yeah**

**r&r or ****Skeliton pixies must I say more?**


	7. Chapter 7 Sasori

**I failed TT^TT I had no inspiration really and this is the best I could come up with **

**Me:at least I tried *Looks hopefull***

**Crowd: Booooooo**

**Me: TT^TT Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah gomen *Runs off into emo corner in mind***

**China: *Sweat drop* Well since my vessel/creator is being emoer than usual heres the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:Do I need to repeat myself every chapter**

* * *

><p>Well after Tobi had gotten over getting stabbed in his leg he ran out the door(making sure it was propped open.) Tobi then ran into town, but couldn't find Itachi so he decided to walk back to their base. As Tobi was walking he heard someone calling him over to a metal stand. Once Tobi got there he could see jars and jars of what looked like termites.<p>

"Ah so nice of you to stop by. These are one of a kind rare termites. They eat chakra enhanced wood so they are very good to have when facing puppet masters." The Lady? Man? Said giving Tobi a Pedo smile. "But since you're my first customer you can have them for free." Said the vendor after that Tobi grabbed a jar, backed away slowly, then ran for the base.

Once Tobi got back he decided to give Sasori the termites as a present, because he knew that Sasori was a puppet master and remembered to creeper from earlier saying that he should.

***Flashback***

"These are one of a kind rare termites. They help chakra enhanced wood so they are very good to have when you're a puppet master."

***End flashback***

Once Tobi got to Sasori's room he tried opening it, but it wouldn't open. "Sasori? SASORI I GOT YOU A PRESENT!" Tobi screamed "No go away." Sasori said. After that Tobi decided to go through the vents again. Once Tobi had gotten into the vents he started to move through them.

Once he found Sasori's room, he slid out of the vent only to be attacked by one of Sasori's puppets. When he was attacked he dropped the container. When that happened the termites ate through the puppet's wooden weapons. Sasori then screamed because the puppets then ate through any wooden parts he had on him at the moment.**(1)** Tobi then skipped out of the room because he wanted some more sugar.

Sasori was left cursing Tobi for being stupid. When Tobi got to the kitchen he looked around the fridge for some of the rice they had. Once he found that he got out milk and sugar. He added them all together, then ate it. After that he skipped away looking for his next victim *Ahem* I mean no, no I mean victim.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Here it is Im sorry if it sucks<strong>

**well my poll shall be closed after I update this chapter so thank you voters China shall have aq chapter on here **

**(1) Yes Sasori isnt made of wood he is a de-skined perserved body. Like all of his human puppets He even said that inderectly in volume 30 or 31 and I quote "First I'll drag out your entrails... Then when I've ripped off your skin, I'll clean off all the blood... I'll treat it so that it doesn't decay, then stock it up with the rest of my puppet collection." And I believe he did this to himself also so thats what im going with.**

**r&r because I know have elmo on my side and he watches you while you sleep so be afraid be very afraid**

**Flames will be fed to the skeliton pixies and used to bake cookies for the cookie monster**


	8. Chapter 8 China

**Wasup im back had school and i was lazy plus i had writers block so I didnt update for a while so Im really sorry about that **

**disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Once Tobi decided to look for his next victim he remembered China. So Tobi decided to go find her 'I know China-Chan will play with Tobi because Tobi's a good boy.' Tobi thought, after that he ran off to China's room, when he got to her room. He saw that China currently was curled up in a ball, in a corner, and shivering while muttering, "Its ok, its ok, its ok." She repeated over and over to herself. Tobi then yelled "China-Chan what's the matter Tobi's here everything will be alright!" As soon as Tobi finished his sentence he leaped at china arms wide open about to hug her.<p>

Only China screamed bloody murder and ran off in the direction of Konan and Pein's room. Once China made it there she started to bang on the door as hard as she could. "Leader-sama Konan-san open up please for the love of God please open the door!" She both screamed and cried at them. After that China looked back only to see Tobi running towards her. "!" She screamed and ran off as fast as she could. "Wait China come back Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi screamed after her.

So when China refused to turn or slow down he chased after her. "No no no NO GO AWAY SOMEONE HELP ME ANYONE!" China was now getting hysterical. So after many and I mean many turns China ended up hitting a dead end. 'No not good damn you Madara you freakin man child.' China thought angrily, 'And who puts dead ends in a tower anyway? I feel like this is turning into a bad fanfiction, but sadly this isn't one of those narutard's fantasies its real life.' China thought bitterly.

Then China did the unthinkable she looked at Tobi with a very serious face "Tobi I know your deepest darkest secret." China said and Tobi stopped dead in his tracks in what we guess shock. China then ran for it and yelled back "I lied because I know Tobi has no secrets because he's a good boy." China yelled and ran for it. 'I can't believe he didn't try to kill me.' China thought while running.

After this Tobi decided to teleport after her. Once he reemerged in China bumped into him. 'Oh crap!' China though trying to get away, but Tobi grabbed her and teleported away. Once Tobi teleported away they ended up in the sugar room. "Holey….." China said in awe at the mountains of sugar. "Tobi wanted to share his sugar room with China-Chan because China is a good girl."

Tobi said happily and started to teleport away "Wait Tobi…" China began, but was too late because Tobi left. "Great just great how do I even get out of here." China mumbled to herself angrily as it was a vast wasteland of sugar. "!" China yelled as a giant thing chased her. And that was the last we saw of China for now.

* * *

><p><strong>So as mentioned at the start Im sorry for not updating <strong>

**please vote on my poll it will benifite you its been a new one ever since the last chapter...I think**

**also next chapter is Konan**

**R&R Flames will be eatin and used to help Madara rule the world also they will be used against the resistence when he if he does become the ruler**


	9. Chapter 9 Konan and Pein

Sorry I havent been on in forever I had no inspiration really so I bring you this Disclaimer:dont own naruto

When Pein and Konan got back to the base they didn't see their members in the living room lounging around as usual. So they decided to do some searching but when they found Kisame in the Kitchen they backed away slowly and went to the sugar stash they had to see if Tobi was there as usual. They found China running in the opposite direction of them screaming that someone come save her and that Tobi was a dead boy. When they heard laughing they turned and say Tobi sugar wasted. They then both looked at each other "Never speak of this again?" "Agreed" Where the last words we heard before Pein took Tobi and Konan rescued china.

So um yeah sorry for the shortness and this story is finnished R&R flames will be sent to the flame kingdom in adventure time 


End file.
